las sorpresas de la vida Capítulo 1: Es Tan Perfecto!
by Krishna'Valentina
Summary: Bella Vivía en Londres con su Padre Charlie, un hombre con poca actividad familiar, por lo que la protagonista pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo sola, pero todo esto cambia cuando a su instituto llegan tres hermanos: Alice, Emmett & Edward. Desde ahí todo cambia para ella pero ¿ Podrá Bella superar sus problema?..¿Podrá superar sus diferencias con Edward?...


Capítulo 1: es tan perfecto!

Bella Pov

Era de madrugada cuando me desperté de un salto, demasiado asustada a mi parecer... estaba llorando y en mi frente tenía unas cuantas gotas de sudor. Había tenido una horrenda pesadilla, esas imágenes, esas malditas imágenes que aún daban vueltas en mi cabeza.

Recordaba con lujo & detalle las palabras que dijo Renée antes de abandonarnos a mi & a mi padre.

"No necesito una familia, No necesito un hombre que me tenga amarrada como si fuera un animal, no necesito a una hija, los hijos solo traen problemas, gastos & mas gastos" Mi madre, en ese instante estaba furiosa, mi padre desesperado intentaba detenerla.

"Renée, no hagas una locura, tienes una hija a quien cuidar, yo ya conseguiré trabajo, es solo cuestión de tiempo, por favor no nos dejes, saldrémos adelante juntos". Mi madre negaba con la cabeza a todas las opciónes que le daba Charile & yo viendo toda la discusión pero claro! ninguno de los dos se había percatado de mi precencia, en ese instante tenía 9 años.

"Tú nunca podrás hacer nada Charile eres un maldito estúpido aburrido, un hombre sin vida...crees que siendo como eres aún así seguiré a tú lado? Olvídalo". Mi madre se marchó, yo era pequeña pero aún así tenía muy claro los significados de muchas palabras que diferentes niños de la edad que tenía en ese entonces no las entenderían muy bien & al ver discutír así a mi madre con Charlie & que ella se marchara pensé de inmediato que esa era la última vez que la vería. Mi madre tenía problemas con el alcohol, Charlie trabajaba para mantenernos pero mi madre le robaba el dinero para satisfacer sus necesidades como alcohólica, mi padre perdió su empleo & ahí fue cuando los serios problemas comenzaron porque mi madre ya no tenía como comprar alcohol y cada día se desesperaba, era capáz de cualquier cosa por conseguir aunque sea una gota de este pero el problema era que una gota no le bastaba si no que quería más & cada vez más. Mi padre la dejaba al cuidado mio cuando salía a buscar trabajo & mi madre se aburría de tener que estar haciendose cargo de una "Muchacha Malcriada" asi es como me llamaba, y esa fue la razón por la que nos dejo.

Sacudí la cabeza en intento de sacar esos pensamientos & esas horrendas imágenes de mi mente & poder pensar otra cosa, tenía 17 años pero aún así aveces de una manera desprevenida esas imágenes inundaban mi mente como quien no quiere la cosa & eso, no me gustaba para nada.

me levanté de mi cama ya un poco más tranquila & me dirigí al baño de mi habítación, me mire en el espejo & vaya! mi aspecto era horrible, me moje la cara y luego comenzé a divulgar por mi cuarto sin saber que hacer, el sueño se me había quitado & mañana era sábado así que no tenía clases en el instituto. Abrí la cortina de mi ventana y comenzé a mirar hacia afuera, miré el jardín, las flores que habían en el & pues luego ya me aburrí de modo que no me quedó más que irme a la cama & dormir.

Me desperté de mal humor, no había tenido una buena noche con esas horribles pesadillas, siempre me pillban desprevenida & eso no era de mi agrado. Me levanté & de inmediato me fui al baño a darme una relagante ducha, luego de eso me puse unos pantalones totalmente gastados, que siempre los usaba en casa & una polera notoriamente ancha, me cepille el cabello & los dientes, luego de eso ordene mi cuarto, una vez que ya todo estaba limpio & brillante baje a encontrarme con mi triste y aburrida vida, pero no era más que mi realidad.

"Buenos Dias Papá" Me limité a decirle a Charlie que se encontraba sentado en el sillon leyendo el periódico.  
"Hola Bella" me contestó Charlie sin prestarme mucha atención con sus ojos puestos aún en el periódico.

el Día fue aburrido, no hice más que dedicarme a mis deberes del insituto & ver una película, es como si viviera sola en esa casa, era tan enorme... y mi padre los fin de semana siempre iba a jugar cartas con su amigo Billy. Nuestra situación económica era buena pero aún así mi vida era triste, pasaba la mayoria del tiempo en mi cuarto sola y mi Charlie trabajaba desde muy temprano hasta cuando ya era noche & por los fin de semana nunca se encontraba en casa. de alguna u otra manera lo entendía, yo ya era una adolecente y él no sabía como comportarse a mi lado.

Por la noche pedí pizza para cenar, mi padre había contratado a una nana días a tras que no me agradaba mucho, era una persona totalmente amargada así que antes de preferir molestarla, dejaría que ella solo le cocinara a mi papá, después de todo yo me cocinaba solita. Estaba cenando Pizza en la mesa del comedor de mi enorme casa totalmente solitaria, Charlie me había marcado para decirme que cenaría en la casa de su amigo Billy , al final de pensar bastante rato que hacer me estiré en el sofa y encendí el televisor para ver una película. sentí que alguien me zamarreaba en un intento de despertarme.

"Bella, ve a dormir a tu cuarto, ya es tarde" Era Charlie, probablemente me había quedado dormida en el sofá, me levante como puede & Charle me guió hasta mi cuarto, allí me recoste sobre la cama y no supe nada hasta el otro día.

El Día domigo, lo mismo, muchas cosas que hacer me acosté temprano, al otro día debía ir al instituto.

Desperté sin muchos ánimos, me di una ducha & me vestí con unos pantalones color azul y una blusa sencilla de color café, cojí mi bolso & bajé a tomar desayuno, mi Padre ya se había ido a su trabajo, tenía una empresa de automóviles con su amigo Billy.

Iba bajando las escaleras cuando vi a la amargada nana, la ignoré y me dirigí a la cocina.

"Que no saludas? vaya..Pero que mal educada eres" Sentí esa fastidiosa voz & claro! ella era la idiota que me estaba hablando.  
"Hola" me digné a decirle mientras echaba jugo de naranja a un vaso.  
"Que tal te va el día niña" me dijo ella. quede sorprendida por su amabilidad así que decidí contestarle de la misma forma.  
"Muy bien, gracias" cojí unas galletas, rapidamente y me tome el jugo de naranja.

Salí disparada en mi auto cuando vi la hora, estaba atrasada. mi auto era un volkswagen beetle muy moderno, de color azul era mi "Bebé" así le decía yo.

Luego de quince minutos llegué al instituto, me encontré con Mike como siempre venía con un nuevo chisme.

"Bella! Hasta que apareces! a que no adivinas! los Cullen han llegado!" Su tono de voz se encontraba agitado y yo lo quedé mirando sin entender mucho.

"Quienes han llegados? Oh espera..de qué hablas Mike?" Lo mire confundida y levanté una ceja.

"Los Cullen, recuerdas? La familia del doctor Carlisle, digo..Sus hijos, ya han llegado al instituto" Mike me estaba hablando como si fuera una tragedia.

"Oh..Genial, eso que tiene de malo que me hablas con ese tono?" Mike me quedó mirando y respondió.

"Um..Oh! nada, supongo" sonrió.

"Ok, ahora si me disculpas me voy a mi clase de literatura" no sé porque me dio la impresión de que Mike me quería decir algo más pero dejé de pensar en eso & entre al salón. el señor William era el maestro de literatura, era un hombre aburrido, pero así & todo amaba ese tema y sabía todo sobre literatura, me iba muy bien.

me senté en mi banco & mientras sacaba mis libros y cuadernos vi entrar a tres personas totalmentes desconocidas al salón.

"Buenos Días" Habló una dulce y aguda voz "Es aquí la clase de literatura con el señor William?" la que hablaba era una pequeña & esbelta, tenía la nariz muy respingada y el cabello notablemente corto, su piel era pálida al igual que la de los dos chicos que la acompañaban.

"Si claro" Hablo el maestro mientra sonreia.

"Somos nuevos, los cullen" Habló el chico que era enorme y tenía el aspecto de un oso.

"Oh Vaya...Claro! precentence! queridos alumnos" El maestro sonrió a los tres.

La pequeña con mucha personalidad habló de las primeras.

"Bueno, Mi nombre es Alice Cullen, Tengo 17 años y nos mudamos a londres hace una semana" Alice sonrió a todos y dio un paso a tras para que sus hermanos prosiguieran presentándose.

El siguiente en Hablar fue el que tenía aspecto de oso.

"Mi Nombre es Emmett Cullen, Tengo 17 años obviamente y como ya saben mi padre es el Doctor Carlisle Cullen" habló con un tono burlón y luego dio un paso a tras para que hablara el último chico que quedaba, no me había fijado lo guapo que era.. Vaya! Sus ojos de color verde esmerarda su pelo tenía un aspecto rebelde y de color broncineo, venía vestido con unos pantalones color azul al igual que los mios!...Vaya Bella tranquilízate un poco me dije a mi misma.y esa polera...de color azul un poco más claro que sus pantalones & encima una chaqueta de color negra.

"Mi nombre es Edward, Edward Cullen, al igual que mis hermanos tengo 17 años y como todos saben mi padre es Carlisle Cullen & mi madre Esme Cullen" Habló con una voz aterciopelada que me encantó, vaya! pero que Guapo y perfecto era ese Chico.

"Bueno queridos alumnos, decignaré los lugares donde se sentaran estos tres hermanos" Habló el señor William con una voz más grave de lo normal.

"Alice..." Prosiguió... "Tú & tú hermano Emmett se sentaran juntos en aquel puesto vació de allía a tras" dijo apuntando el vació puesto.

" y Tú Edward...Te sentarás con Bella, Bella Swan" Dijo apuntandome.

Estaba tan sorprendida que no alcanzé a morderme la lengua para que aquellas palabras no salieran de mi boca.

"Conmigo?!" Dije con un tono fuerte que todo el salón de clases volteó a mirarme.

"Algún problema?" Reprochó el maestro William un tanto enfadado, sin saber que hacer me sonroje intensamente.

"Oh, Yo...esto..No Claro! Oh, disculpe Maestro William, no quise decir eso" me disculpé mientras Edward se dirigía en dirección a mi mesa que ahora sería de él también.

El Profesor dió comienzo a la clase & ahí fue cuando el chico de ojos esmeraldas me habló.

"Parece que no te agrado mucho la idea al ver que soy yo tú nuvo compañero de banco" me miro sonriendo.

"No..! no es así solo que estaba...Sorprendida" Me sonrojé y trate de desviar la mirada.

"Sorprendida, por qué?" Seguía con su sonrisa en la cara.

"Oh..! no..solo olvidalo" intente sonreír mientras estaba roja como un tomáte aún.

"Ok" habló el guapo mientras tomaba apuntes de lo que decía el Maestro William.

Pero que día aquello, en la hora de el almuerzo todas las chicas andaban locas por Edward Cullen, pero no era de esperar...con semejante ojos, semejante todo...era tan... Bella, Bella, Bella Bella, Para! me dije a mi misma & controla tus pensamientos de una vez!.

Me senté en una mesa & sin saber que hacer iba a ir por un refresco cuando la aguda y dulce voz me habló.

"Hola" Me di vuelta para ver quien me hablaba y ahí estaba Alice Cullen con su sonrísa perfecta.

"Um..Hola..Alice" Sonreí de la misma manera.

"que haces Bella" me hablo con una voz pausada y demasiado rara que hizo que las dos rieramos.

"Esto..yo iba por una Bebida, quieres acompañarme" sus ojos brillaron entuciasmados.

"Yo? Acompañarte? Cielos! claro!..Creo que ya tengo una amiga" Me sonrió muy a gusto mientras me jaló del brazo para ir por las bebidas.

Las siguientes clases las pasé muy bien aunque Edward & yo no cruzamos palabra alguna, en la clase de ciencias el maestro Molina nos mandó un proyecto en parejas, Alice quiso ser conmigo y quedamos de acuerdo que hoy mismo iríamos a mi casa a comenzar nuestro deber.

Cuando llevába en mi coche a Alice, esta iba bailando alocadamente una canción que se escuchaba en la radio.

Don't call my name  
Don't call my name, Alejandro  
I'm not your babe  
I'm not your babe, Fernando

Don't wanna kiss  
Don't wanna touch  
Just smoke one cigarette more  
Don't call my name  
Don't call my name, Roberto

yo miraba a Alice mientras moría de la risa, y ella cantaba & bailaba. aunque fueramos totalmente lo contrario Alice me caía muy bien. llegamos a mi casa y vi un coche aparcado de color negro , no reconocí el coche por lo que mire curiosa. Alice no se dio cuenta de nada y solo se limitó a decir...

"Vaya...que enorme casa Bella"

Entramos a la casa y en la sala sentí la voz de un hombre, que no sabía quien era con la de mi padre.

"Entonces en jueves por la tarde estaré aquí Sr. Swan" dijo la voz desconocida.

"Claro, el Jueves lo espero.." Esa era la voz de Charlie. Me impresionó el rostro de Alice, era como si conociera la voz del caballero desconocido, tomé a Alice por el brazo y entramos a la sala cuando vi a mi padre con un caballero de aspecto jóven, cabello rúbio y piel pálida.

"Papá..?!" Habló Alice sorprendida.

"Alice? Que haces aquí?" el Caballero la miró sin entender mucho.

El Primer capítulo, espero que les guste dejen sus opiones las tomare todas. n_n

Krishna'Valentina


End file.
